leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
You Can Never Go Home Again:
After returning from the Umbra, Marcus received a notification on his phone that Luna Gomez was returning from Spain. Having missed her for what felt like an eternity and wanting to say goodbye in person. Marcus decided to head to the airport to do what he decided needed to be done, despite being wanted by the authorities for acts of terrorism. Having caught what little sleep he could, Marcus began the long process of preparing to see the love of his life one last time. With his magical effects running and a crisp white shirt the only clean piece of clothing he was ready as he'd ever be. ' ' With Hounslow's help Marcus was teleported to a gents toilet inside Gatwick. With some time to spare Marcus slowly made his way over to the arrival gate, planning to use something to hide his face while waiting he looked for Newspaper or Magazine. Unfortunately all he could find was a binned copy of Heat, earning a sound of disgust from a nearby lady, he fished the Magazine out and pressed on. ' ' With some time to spare Marcus wandered over to a nearby Costa and used his last remaining cash to buy a cookie. After having the waitress show interest in him which Marcus quickly lose it after he started reading his copy of Heat, the plane finally arrived. Not wanting to miss his chance he dashed over to the arrival gate and begin scanning the crowd of tanned people for her. After some time he spotted a Luna walking besides her mother. Seeing her again filled Marcus with excitement, nervousness and arousal; it was a very nice Sun Dress, after composing himself he called out to her trying his best not to grab too much attention. When she finally overheard him, she turned to face him and on her face there was no look of happiness, relief or love. There was only confusion as he awkwardly chatted to her he discovered as far Luna and her mother knew he just someone Luna shared classes with. All the time they spent together over 10 years of friendship was gone, the biggest part of Marcus’ life no longer knew him and in that moment his heart felt like it had been torn out. ' ' Saying goodbye perhaps for the last time he stood there in shock, it was in this state that two police officers found him. Snapping out in time, Marcus made a break for it using all of his speed he easily outpaced them. Despite this almost olympic speed sprint he narrowly made it onto the train ripping his shirt in the process, which earned him another sound of disgust from the same woman. As the adrenaline slowly melted away he spotted a girl in a blue sun dress the same one Luna had been wearing in the next carriage. Unsure if this was right thing he slowly made his way to the next carriage but found that she was already in the next one over. Committed to this course of action he quicker his pace but found that she always in the next carriage over. Eventually finding himself in the front carriage, but with Luna nowhere in sight he finds somewhere to sit down hoping that Hounslow is going to pull him of this nightmare soon. ' ' After staring outside the window for an unknown amount of time Marcus finally realises that the time has stopped and now strangely the power seems to be out. His over desire to help people overpowering his sense of loss, he quickly rises to investigate. Making his way to the driver’s cabin he discovers to growing pool of red liquid forming under the door. Worried for the driver and with the enlisted help of a fellow passenger Marcus manages to push the door open enough to get inside. Inside the cabin he discovers that the driver has been impaled with a section of tram line, the rail still red hot. Taking a moment to close the driver's eyes he wonders whether to stay with the train or try to find who been this, after hearing cries for help his choice is clear. Wanting to take the quickest route he climbs up the rail onto a nearby overpass receiving burns along the way. After healing his wounds Marcus surveys the scene, a group of 20-30 rioters surround an ambulance, after the side two paramedics had been pulled from their vehicle. Upon hearing their cry for help Marcus rushes to their aid, after a lengthy fight the four attackers he manages to send them packing. ' ' With the Paramedics no longer in danger his focus shifts to the Ambulance and to the man standing on its roof. Blonde hair, tattered jeans and wielding a fire axe, the man talks to Marcus like he knows him. As he rambles on he points out to Marcus the cracks moving it’s way through Croydon Station's roof and underneath it the unconscious bodies of over a hundred people. With no hesitation Marcus bolts to the station, the mob in hot pursuit. With little time to spare Marcus surveys the situation with all the tools at his disposal, discovering a forces affect running through the glass. Marcus releases a counter force via punching a steel beam, cancelling out the effect. With the mob still swarming towards him, Marcus once again punches the steel beam causing shards of glass to block the entrance. ' ' As a seals yet another entrance in the nick of time the sound of police sirens draws there attend. However instead of the sound of shield bashing and gas grenades, the air is filled with gunfire as the mob is gunned down. As the dust settles a familiar voice fills the air, asking Marcus to surrender, the Technocracy had arrived. Still expecting an attack from their leader he pushes out his senses only to discover he was standing right behind. Hoping to catch him unawares Marcus spins around and attacks, only to find him standing 20 feet away. Marcus having spotted the fire axe the stranger had been wielding embedded in the skull of a someone plus his continuous taunting, Marcus throws a ball of pure quintensse hoping to take him down. ' ' While the shot connected with all the force and power he had expected, the sense of victory was short lived. From the opened wound smoke poured and slowly enveloped his form and as the smoke disappeared what remained was a young 16 year old girl wearing a blue sun dress. With a massive hole in her chest Luna Gomez was dieing, realising what he had done Marcus rushed to her, catching her as she fell. Using every ounce of his magic he tried to save her to heal her wounds, but it wasn’t enough. Once again the voice filled the station asking Marcus to surrender, tears running down his face Marcus shouted for help. ' ' As Technocratic agents swarmed the station, Marcus sat there cradling Luna overcome with emotion, pleading over and over to save her. Only when the helicopter took Luna to a medical facility did Marcus finally look at the man whose voice he recognised. He told who he his uncle. He told him how he had kept Marcus safe all this time and how hard it had become. He asked for Marcus to come with him so he could keep him safe, to stop what happened to Thomas and Yuna Monroe. While the offer was tempting he knew what it meant, to go with his Uncle would mean going against everything he believed in. After asking his Uncle to look after Luna, Marcus made a break for it running through the station and as he passed the men’s restroom a familiar pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him to safety. Exhausted both physically and mentally ,his body and clothes battered and blood soaked. Still very much in shock Marcus lays motionless inside Hounslow’s room, the imagine of Luna dieing from the wound he had inflicted frozen in his mind.